memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Brave and the Bold
The Brave and the Bold consists of five interrelated stories, each set in the milieu of each of the five live-action series, in two volumes. Introduction (blurb) Book One An all-new adventure spanning three generations! The Malkus Artifacts: four deadly machines, wielded as weapons of absolute power by an interstellar tyrant thousands of years ago and scattered across the Alpha Quadrant when he was overthrown. After their existence was discovered in 2151 by Captain Jonathan Archer of the ''Starship Enterprise'', all Starfleet vessels were warned to keep an eye out for these most dangerous devices... One hundred years later, Captain James T. Kirk of the U.S.S. Enterprise and Commodore Matt Decker of the U.S.S. Constellation come across the first artifact on the colony world of Alpha Proxima II -- a world ravaged by a mysterious plague. As the crews of the two mighty vessels work to find a cure and locate the artifact, two brave captains must bring order to Proxima before it's too late! One hundred years after that, Commander Benjamin Sisko of Station Deep Space 9 enlists the aid of Captain Declan Keogh of the U.S.S. Odyssey to help construct a farming colony on Bajor's second moon -- but the colony is placed in jeopardy when the Bajoran terrorist Orta discovers the second artifact and threatens destruction on a massive scale! Book Two Continuing the all-new adventure spanning all of Star Trek history! Two of the Malkus Artifacts -- used as deadly weapons millennia ago -- have been uncovered since their discovery in the 22nd century. Now in the 24th century, two more artifacts lie in wait, ready to wreak havoc on an unsuspecting galaxy... While on their shakedown cruise, Captain Kathryn Janeway and the Starship Voyager discover the third artifact in the Demilitarized Zone -- in the hands of the Maquis! With the aid of Captain Robert DeSoto of the U.S.S. Hood, Voyager security chief Lieutenant Tuvok infiltrates the Maquis, and must gain the trust of cell leaders Chakotay and Cal Hudson before the terrorists use the artifact to throw the DMZ into chaos! When the final artifact is unearthed on Narendra III, it leads to several mysterious disappearances throughout Federation and Klingon space -- including Federation Ambassadors Spock and Worf. Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Starship Enterprise joins forces with Captain Klag of the I.K.S. Gorkon -- but even the greatest vessels of two nations may not be enough when the deadly secret of the final artifact is revealed! Summary Prelude: Discovery 2151: On Beta Aurigae VII, the crew of the Enterprise find remains from the ancient Zalkat Union, including a record of the fall of its tyrannical ruler, Malkus the Mighty. They discover Malkus possessed four highly advanced devices which he used to his power. After his fall, all four were hidden in locations across the galaxy. Archer decides that going forward, all Starfleet vessels should keep an eye out for these missing devices. Part 1: The First Artifact 2266: The first artifact is found near the Federation colony on Alpha Proxima II, used by a dismissed civil servant to spread a virus throughout the colony. Commodore Matthew Decker of the responds to a distress call, as does the . While Constellation CMO Lewis Rosenhaus works with Leonard McCoy to halt the plague, Decker and James T. Kirk invoke martial law to keep the colony from falling into anarchy. Part 2: The Second Artifact 2370: Captain Declan Keogh and the are assigned to help turn the surface of Bajor's second moon into arable farmland, and to transport new settlers here, including former terrorist leader Orta. When the Bajoran discovers one of the Malkus Artifacts, Keogh has to work with Major Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax -- and put aside an old grudge against Curzon Dax -- in order to stop Orta from blasting that moon from its natural orbit. Part 3: The Third Artifact 2371: The , under command of Captain Robert DeSoto, responds to a distress call from the , which has suffered a mishap during their shakedown cruise. While the Voyager is repaired, the Hood must help Tuvok infiltrate the Maquis cell of Cal Hudson and Chakotay, and at the same time deal with the discovery of the third artifact in the hands of the terrorist group. Part 4: The Final Artifact 2376: The fourth artifact, one that actually contains the consciousness of Malkus the Mighty, is found on the Klingon world of Narendra III. The ancient dictator can now control the minds around him, as well as those who have previously encountered other artifacts, including Spock, McCoy, Kira, and DeSoto. The crews of the and the join forces to stop the powerful tyrant. Information *Author DeCandido has stated that Commander Joseph Shabalala, first officer of the Odyssey, is the father of Anthony Shabalala, tactical officer of the of the Star Trek: Starfleet Corps of Engineers series, which he edits. *Part Four can be considered a sequel to the novel Diplomatic Implausibility, which introduced the IKS Gorkon and its crew, and a prequel to the Star Trek: IKS Gorkon book series. *Book Two also includes technical specifications and sketches of the IKS Gorkon Reviews External Links * * Brave and the Bold, The Brave and the Bold, The